fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
How Have You Been, My Brother?
is the thirteenth episode of the first season of the Fruits Basket 2019 Anime. Summary Tohru Honda meets yet another Sohma, namely Ayame Sohma, the biological older brother of Yuki Sohma, and learns something about Yuki that she never knew before. Plot Characters Trivia *This episode marks Ayame Sohma's first appearance in the anime. *The flashback showing a desperate young Yuki attempting to go to Ayame and being rejected comes later on in chapter 36 of the manga. Anime and Manga Differences *As Ayame transformed back to human form, there’s a removed bit from the manga where Tohru realizes the relation between Yuki and Ayame. *When Tohru remarks on Ayame looking like an “adult Yuki”, she made another remark in response to him in the manga regarding his long hair. *Ayame and Tohru eat out at a Chinese restaurant instead of a ramen shop in the manga. In addition, the restaurant staff were questioning Ayame's gender in the manga instead of a pair of customers leaving. *Tohru's analogy about reflecting on things in childhood as an adult had some lines changed for the anime. *Ayame and Tohru's brief banter about the gyoza served to them was added for the anime. *When Yuki greets Tohru when she returns home, he is barefoot in the manga instead of wearing socks. *The scene at the end of Chapter 21 where Ayame in snake form is asking Shigure where he can sleep was removed for the anime. *Ayame and Shigure's kimonos worn during breakfast had pattern designs in the manga that were simplified for the anime. *When Ayame remarked he would sleep in Tohru's room tonight, she was blushing in response to his remark in the manga. In addition, Tohru's remark on Ayame being at the house for a third day was removed for the anime as well. *While at school, Momiji and Haru wore different clothes in the manga instead of their school uniforms with Momiji being in a short sleeved shirt and shorts, while Haru had a tank top and shorts while sitting down. Plus while cleaning outside, the stairway Tohru and the boys were on was only a couple long steps and not two flights of steps. *The reaction to what Ayame's shop does for business is depicted in an exaggerated stick figure style in the manga. *Some of Tohru's observations of the photo album with the Mabudachi Trio were removed from the anime. *Following Ayame's speech to the school board and parents in flashback, there is a removed scene in the manga showing board members dragging Ayame out of the room, with Hatori visibly annoyed at the predicament and Ayame remarking he is tough. *Following everyone's reactions to Ayame's student council story, there is a removed bit where Shigure comments that Hatori was made the student council president after Ayame's predicament. *Ayame's story he tries to tell as an annoyed Yuki yells at him to leave was expanded for the anime. *When Ayame decides to leave upon Hatori's arrival, there is a removed scene where Hatori is asked by Tohru how he got to the house and he revealed he drove by car. Ayame offers to drive home and Kyo gets irritated at Ayame wanting to suddenly go home when he was adamant on staying. *The photo shown of the Mabudachi Trio as Ayame comments on the qualities that Hatori has and that he lacks was added for the anime. *Tohru reflecting on her mother's wisdom about coming to terms on admiring some of a person's qualities was added for the anime. es:Episodio 13 (2019) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Anime Episodes